To comply with industry standards, safety devices used for fall protection and fall arrest purposes should be inspected by the user prior to each use and by a competent person other than the user at least annually. To demonstrate compliance with the industry standards, the results of the inspections should be recorded in an inspection and maintenance log for each safety device identified by the model number, the serial number, and the date manufactured or purchased. The inspection and maintenance log should also include information such as the date inspected, the inspection items noted, corrective action, maintenance performed, and the initials of the person who approved the inspection. Other information may also be included such as the dates of the next inspection and maintenance.
For example, some safety devices commonly include labels on which the inspection and maintenance log information may be recorded. However, these labels may become difficult to write on or read should they become soiled. If a separate inspection and maintenance log is kept, it may be difficult to locate the separate log and keep it current, especially if the log is kept in a different location than the safety devices. Therefore, it is desired to provide an inspection and maintenance log that is easily accessible and convenient to use.
The present invention addresses the problems associated with the prior art devices and provides for radio frequency identification connectors for connecting radio frequency identification devices to elongate members such as safety cables for use with inspection and maintenance logs that are easily accessible and convenient to use.